Good Or Bad Kisser
by cwhench
Summary: I don't want to shed a tear in front of her or that naked girl so I stormed out of the room and went somewhere my foot took me. As I stopped, I noticed that it was a little strange that I went to this place than in the park or somewhere far away from Alex. *Degrassi fic (Paige&Darcy) [Not good at writing summaries but give it a try. I don't own Degrassi or the characters.]


Good or Bad Kisser

"What the nuts? Alex, how…how can you do this to me?" I said as I looked at Alex with so much anger and hatred towards her and the naked girl beside her.

"No, Paige, it's not what you think!" Alex exclaimed as she grabbed the blanket and covered her naked figure. She went towards me but I didn't let her.

"Not what I think? Then what do you call this, just practicing?! I trusted you Paige, give you all what you wanted, what you needed and in return you'll do this to me? What the actual duck?!" The naked girl in the bed didn't move an inch. She was just watching us fight.

"I…Paige, you did but I'm…I'm looking for something else because it feels like…there is something still missing in my life. I'm sorry." She explained and tried to give me a hug. I then pushed her off, hard, and she stumbled back on the bed.

"You're not that special girl. Alex even said to me while we were making out that you really aren't a good kisser!" The naked girl commented and laughed evilly, making my blood boil and I just want to rip her head off.

"Shut up, bitch!" I exclaimed at her and gave her the deadliest glare I can muster. She must have been scared because she was silent after. I then looked over at Alex and see her looking everywhere else but me.

"You know what Alex? We're over hun. I want you to get out of here together with that bitch this instant. I don't need you anyway. I hate you!" I said to her and walked towards Alex and slapped her hard on the face. She was shocked and was hurt by the impact of my slap. Well, she deserved it anyways so I really don't care.

I don't want to shed a tear in front of her or that naked girl so I stormed out of the room and went somewhere my foot took me. As I stopped, I noticed that it was a little strange that I went to this place than in the park or somewhere far away from Alex. I was contemplating whether to knock or just go away but the door swung open, revealing Darcy with a trash bag in her hands.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Zombie!" Darcy screamed as she was gob smacked to see me standing in their doorway.

"Uhm…Darce, its Paige." I said to her as she calmed down from being scared to death and sighed.

"Paige, don't do that again." She playfully scolded and giggled. Her brown eyes twinkling like the stars. Okay, Paige you just got out of a relationship and you should not make that chick your rebound.

"I won't. I just needed someone to talk to." I said truthfully and looked at her straight in the eyes. What a beautiful creature in front of me. Green orbs meet brown ones and I was kind of melting from the inside. In a good way.

"Oh…Come in! I'll just throw this trash and we could go up to my room and talk." She said as she dashed out of the house, carrying the black plastic trash bag and threw it in the bin like it's a ball and the bin was the basket. And it sure went in that bin.

"Three points for Edwards!" she exclaimed and threw her fist in the air. Sensing someone looking at her, she turned back and looked at me and bowed her head down embarrassed. She then raced back to where I am and closed the door.

"I'm so sorry. Jake and Clare were bugging me this morning to play basketball with them so, I said yes. I was kind of bored of just lounging around watching movies." She explained as we went up to her room. She sat down at her bed and motioned for me to take a sit too.

"It's fine. I totally understand. It was cute though." I blurted and mentally face-palmed myself. Am I flirting? Get your head in the game, Paige. Again, Darcy blushed and tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Okay, have you eaten anything yet?" Completely recovering from her embarrassment, she asked changing the subject as it was getting awkward by the second. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope, but I'm fine though. I just want somebody to talk to, that's all."

"Are you sure you're ready to tell me now? It seems…deep." She asked sincerely. I smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'm all ears." She said and gave me the cutest smile I have ever seen in my whole life. I feel like…something I can't exactly pinpoint. But then I remembered what happened earlier.

"Alex cheated on me." I said and tried my hardest not to cry. I don't want anyone seeing me so vulnerable and fragile because that'll ruin me.

"What the… She did?! I thought you two were the awesome-est couple I have known and I would be so honored to be with someone like you Paige. You are amazing. I mean…uhh, please ignore me." She mumbled and bowed her head again. She's really adorable, but I should take this as a note that when Darcy is outside school, she is so shy and cute.

"Thanks." I said back to her and smiled a really true smile. She smiled back, showing her pearly whites and her cute little dimple.

"And then what happened?"

"We broke up and I slapped her hard. I mean, if she didn't love me anymore, why doesn't she just break up with me instead of cheat on me? I was at rage and stormed out!" I exclaimed as I feel the anger bubbling inside of me but I stopped myself and just…chill out.

"That's insane. Alex is making a mistake. Did the girl say anything? Or she just watched you fight with Alex?" She asked with curiosity laced in her voice.

"She just watched at first but…she did say something to me."

"…"

"She said that Alex said that I'm not a good kisser. So I'm not worthy of Alex's love. That's bullcrap!" I said and two of us went silent for a moment. Darcy's mouth was slightly open and I wonder what going on with her head right now.

"You okay Darce?"

"I…I…I'm f-fine."

"Okay, thanks for listening though. I'm gonna go right now. Thanks for everything." I said as I really felt awkward now by just looking at Darcy. She's just so…tempting. As I was heading for the door, I heard some shuffling behind me and saw Darcy walked towards me and trapped me with both of her hands on the door. No escape.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I was confused as to what Darcy was going to do. She then looked at me, then to my lips then back again to my face. And the shade of her brown eyes was darker than usual. She then inched closer, our face centimeters apart and she asked in a raspy voice.

"Aren't you?"

"Aren't I what?"

"A good kisser?"

"I don't know dude. I don't know."

"Just…trust me, okay?" She said and smiled. I then smiled too because her smile is really contagious. She then leaned in and I was leaning in too but she was the one who closed the gap between us. I was taken aback at first and a little hesitant but I responded and kissed her back. She tasted sweet. Like a cotton candy and her lips was soft like a…like a…marshmallow. We continued to kiss until we pulled back, gasping for air.

"She was wrong." Darcy said and looked me again in the eyes which made me a little bit nervous, shy and self-conscious.

"Who was wrong?"

"Alex."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because that was the best kiss I ever had. I felt like I was on cloud nine, with you and we were just so…happy." She said with a dreamy look on her face. One minute she can be a sexy Darcy, the next she will be a cute Darcy. How amazing is that?

"So, am I a bad or good kisser?" I asked as I tried to hide the excitement I'm feeling. Even though I know the answer already, I kinda want to hear it from her because she's special to me.

"Definitely a good kisser. A really, really good kisser."

"You are a good kisser too. Your lips were like heaven. They're sweet and fluffy and I'm just gonna shut up now before I embarrassed myself." I said and zipped my mouth shut. That was kind of cheesy but it was cute, for me at least.

"No, it's okay. But, that's what it felt like while I was kissing you too." She admitted and for the fourth time that day, she blushed and got all embarrassed. I chuckled and bopped her nose.

"Whoa. Maybe we're soul mates then?" I joked and was about to turn the doorknob when Darcy stopped me again and held my wrist.

"That would be so awesome! And I know this is out of the blue but, wanna stay for a sleep over?" She asked with slightly quivering voice. I nodded and was glad she did because I cannot handle seeing Alex still in my loft.

"Sure. Can I borrow some pajamas though?"

"Yep, and later, we'll watch some movies and cuddle." She said and kissed me but it was just a peck that lasted for probably eight seconds. I gotta admit, what happened earlier still hurts me but I got to look into the future and find myself some other girl who will love me for me and will not hurt me and I kind of wished that the girl who will be my other half is Darcy.


End file.
